


Lost Forever

by xenowriter



Series: Lost Forever [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: The backstory of the Moshae's capture that leads to the assault on the Kett facility. This has my 2 OC's: Saraf and Tulae.





	1. Part 1

Lost Forever  
Part 1

 

“This invasion of aliens to our worlds cannot continue. Our leader, Akksul, has shown us this danger time and time again. We have suffered enough from the hands of the Kett. Now, reports are coming to say that ‘humans’ have arrived at Aya. They promise us peace and help. The leaders there are fools. This human has already infiltrated the Resistance headquarters on Aya. We cannot let them come to Voeld. Support the Roekkar.” The words from the female Angaran on the comm were filled with mistrust and caution. Yet so powerful that they were captivating. 

Saraf sighed as he paused outside the room Tulae was in. The bluish skinned female sat vexed upon listening to the transition coming over the communicator that evening. It was hard enough dealing with the increase risk to their outpost with the Moshae’s arrival, the unforgiving hostiles on Voeld and the cold. He, like most Angaran, adapted to the cold weather but he never wanted to stray too far away from a welcoming heat lamp. The muscles in his body tensed up more and he tightened his jaw hearing the name “Akksul.” Unlike his mate, he saw no good from him. His xenophobic ideas and hatred were going to cause them more problems down the road. Especially with new aliens coming into the galaxy. Sadly, his poisonous propaganda was already infiltrating several outposts throughout Voeld and that included the one he was in. “Tulae…” He softly warned with worry in his blue eyes. “The more you listen to these lies…the more you will start to believe them. How can you stay clear out here?”

Tulae paused for a moment and turned around in her seat to address him. The smile on her soft face reminded him still of the first day they met on Aya. Luckily, they were both transferred to Voeld at the same time when they joined the Resistance. With no offspring of their own, they thought it would be best to dedicate some of the first few years of their marriage helping their own kind. But the implementation of the Roekkar was starting to bring more and more disharmony in their lives and it was dividing the two apart. “How can you say that, darling?” Her voice calm but yet there was a sense of uneasiness about her. “You have heard the reports yourself on Aya. More aliens are coming to our worlds. How can we raise children like this?”

Entering the room, Saraf swept her hands up with his. “I do not want to lose you, precious one. I do not want to be enemies.”

Tulae purred and lightly nuzzled her face with his. “As do I, Saraf. We will fight the Kett only. I just wish you would listen more to Akksul. He is telling the truth about the dangers.”

Saraf tensed up once more. “Akksul…” He growled lowly. “The Kett are winning the fight against the Resistance because of him. Many of my friends including my siblings have fallen on Voeld because of him. Angaran are giving up the fight against the Kett and joining the Roekkar instead.”

Sensing his body coming rigid, Tulae gently stroked his arms with her fingertips lightly. “Relax, Saraf.” She lifted her chin up and kissed him gently. “Let us not talk about this any longer. It’s hard enough to know I’ll be leaving shortly for the mission.”

Saraf embraced her tightly and kept his forehead against hers. His head lowered to look down into her beautiful ocean color eyes. “Why do you have to go? It is too dangerous now especially at night.”

“Because I’m the designated Remnant expert and we will only have this one shot to track the worm’s movements. Stars, just knowing about going up against that beast brings chills down my body.”

“Stay strong and clear, my love.” Saraf kissed her again with his lips lingering across hers. His body aching to embrace her once again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat, broke the pair apart. A blue skinned Angaran male stood at the door with a stern look on his face. “The Moshae is present. Be alert.”

A dark purple Angaran female pushed the male aside. “Vehn Terev, do not act so silly. The Kett do not know I’m here and it will only be a few hours before we push on.”

Tulae moved away from Saraf’s arms to greet the Moshae. She hugged her tightly. “It is so glad to see you.”

Saraf brought in the second hug. “I am glad as well, Moshae.”

The Moshae looked at them but then the terminal containing Tulae’s work on the Remnant caught her eye. “May I take a look?”

“By all means,” Tulae led her over excitedly. “This is only a sample of what my team has collected on the Remnant. The data on this unit contains information over several months.”

Moshae examined some of the figures and nodded her head. “Very impressive. I heard you have a team going out this evening.”

“Yes, we are studying the worm that inhabits the planet. I have a theory there is a worm on each planet that contains a vault.”

“Though, I have not seen a worm on Havarl,” Saraf shook his head. “Your theory is inconclusive.”

“It is a good theory.” Moshae corrected him but then her voice lightened up. “May I send some of this to Jaal?’

Saraf’s and Tulae’s faces lit up. “Jaal?” They both asked in unison.

Saraf laughed. “Jaal is a good friend of ours. He and I share one of the same mothers.”

“He is with the human on board her ship. He’s the Angaran envoy from the Resistance.” 

“I’m surprised that Evra allowed that,” Tulae scratched her head. 

Vehn returned moments later and shivered. “Skkut. That blasted cold will never rid me. The area is clear, Moshae Sefa. We should be safe for the night.”

“Stars and skies, then I should retire. This day’s journey was long and I fear the next day will not be better. Safe journeys, Tulae.” The Moshae turned around to leave. 

Vehn stood at the door way to watch her leave and then looked their way. His face masked with something unsettling. He seemed almost hesitant to take a step forward in either direction. “Something the matter?” Saraf asked him.

The question seemed to startle Vehn. The male only gave them one final look before exiting the room. “What was that all about?” Tulae asked as she started to pack up her gear.

“I do not know.” The reality of what was going to happen next made Saraf guarded once more. He reached over and hugged Tulae tightly from the back. “May the stars guide you tonight.”

Tulae pivoted around to face him and kissed him once more. “You worry too much. We have been further apart than this.”

“I know,” He admitted as he finally made himself release her from his grasp. “The Kett troops have increased near our sector. I fear for some of our people who are trying to live a good life without fighting. They have strayed too far from our outposts. The same fate may happen to you….”

Hefting the bag over her shoulders, Tulae grabbed some nutrient paste from the countertop. “I almost forget these. I’ll see you in two days. I can’t wait to share our findings.” Her goodbye kiss was swift and not entirely what Saraf wanted. Then again, the fight with the Kett made relationships tough for all of them. Once she left the outpost with the others of the group, Saraf found himself there with the remainder of their squad. Despite being surrounded by those of his own kind, he felt alone. The darkness of Voeld grew darker and colder. He could hear the wind howling around the structure.

Taking a sigh Saraf glanced outside the viewport. “May my ancestors watch over her.”

************************  
A day later, after leaving the familiarity of the outpost, Tulae and the others took quick naps as they pushed ahead. Their scouts had picked up movement of the worm and its position was strangely moving further away from the closest Remnant structure. Most of the time, the worm stayed underground so just a glimpse of it was rare. Luckily, the path they were on didn’t lead them to any Kett pockets to deal with.

The wind seemed to be colder so they had to move fast and only linger enough to get their bearings. Without any type of heat source for too long was very dangerous to an Angaran. One of her colleagues carried a portable generator that could power a heat lamp once fully charged for six hours at the most so they had to use it sparingly. Tulae dug through her backpack to take out her seismic activity reader. Her brow furrowed when she glanced at the data come in. “No activity,” She raised her voice so the others could be heard over the raging wind. She had one arm up to shield the snow from blowing into her face. They had pressed too far now. The worm had to be here! 

“Let’s head back! The generator can’t take much more!” Epaf, the team lead, motioned everyone to gather their belongings. He was a little lit big larger than Saraf and his skin was an odd mixture of blue and mauve. 

Biting her lip, Tulae pressed her head forward to see if she could catch a glimpse of anything. Suddenly, her instrument chimed. She glanced down to see an increase of seismic activity in the westward direction. Alarmed, she waved her arm to gain everyone’s attention. “I have a reading! It’s six klicks ahead! A strong one too!” She held the device out as a guide and slipped her pack back on.

Epaf moved ahead and grabbed her shoulder before she could scurry off too quickly. “That’s too far and this weather is becoming dangerous, Tulae!” His grip was firm and his voice decisive. However, she wasn’t going to let the risk make her turn back now.

“This will be one for our record books! I have to keep going! We need this data!”

Moved, Epaf gave her a silent look as if he was debating internally on what to do. The others waited for the order. “We go there and that’s it. If it’s not there, we go back immediately. I will not risk more Angaran lives for this.”

“Understood,” Tulae took a sigh of relief and pushed ahead. Her heart began to race and her body became warmer from the movement. Her blue eyes never left the direction ahead.

***********************  
Finally after some relief from the storm, the group of Angarans came closer. A weird howl came up ahead and they felt the ground shake. Epaf held up his hand to motion them to stop. His eyes darting quickly to assess the situation. “Skkut. Where is the damn thing?”

Tulae chewed her lip and studied her tool. “We are close.” She then lifted her head to search for the worm. An eerie howl could be heard again. It seemed as it echoed across the sky, splitting the atmosphere.

“Arm yourselves!” Epaf panicked as he took out his rifle. A few of the armed ones in the group complied with the order. “Stay close to me, Tulae. Saraf will be angry if something happened to you.”

“I can handle myself. Saraf troubles him so,” Tulae saw a small knoll up ahead. If she could climb it, then perhaps…yes, that had to be it! Unexpectedly, she jumped ahead, ignoring the warnings of Epaf behind her. “Stay there! I’m scouting ahead!” She knew the male behind her was probably cursing her insubordination but this was for research! Her research! The blue blood in her veins seemed to pump harder as she felt a surge of energy hit her and enable her to scurry up the knoll in no time. When she looked across the horizon, she felt her knees become week. “Stars….” Her jaw gaped open as she saw the sight in front of her. Dead ahead was the worm! The full length of it! Not only was it out on the land, but flying in the sky! Its head swiveled to examine the ground below but she was distant enough to where it couldn’t detect her. The metallic frame shined in the few glimpses of sunlight in the sky above. Its body almost gracefully moved around. It was almost stunning to know that something so gorgeous in her eyes could be deadly at the same time. 

Throwing her pack on the ground, she quickly dug through her sorted items to find her observation capturer. The small hand held device had a powerful range and could capture crystal clear images. After snapping a few of the worm, she smiled to take on its beauty once more. Hearing someone come up beside her, she turned to see Epaf come to her side. “What did I say about disobeying orders?” His voice was playful and concerned at the same time. He then turned his head to see the worm and had the same reaction she did. “Scattered stars…is-is that it?”

“Yes. My theory was correct. It is Remnant. See, it’s on a direct course to the monolith structure I examined months ago. Several of the machines are in its path and they ignore one another.”

Epaf smiled warmly. “A true protégé of the Moshae talking.”

“She is my idol but we vary on different opinions….” Tulae’s voice trailed off. She knew how the Moshae felt about the Roekkar and Akksul. However, respectfully, she knew the Moshae was much older and the way of things was changing. If only Saraf could see that…

Gunfire caught their attention and they saw several Kett forces that were caught in the worm’s path. The Kett soldiers fired blindly up in the sky to deter the mechanism’s course. However, the worm bolted downward and made quick work of the aggression. They were too far away to unfortunately hear any signs of pain and anguish from their long time enemy. Epaf frowned. “If only that thing could be on our side. This stupid war would have ended.” With that, he turned and headed back down the knoll. 

Tulae sighed as she watched the worm go out of sight. How she almost wanted to go with it. Away from the war with the Kett, away from the aggression of the aliens. Away from every torment that plundered her and Saraf. The short break ended too quickly and it was back down to the rest of the group to begin their journey back.  
*************************  
The way back was not as solemn as the way out. The feeling of being back in the warmth and hospitality of the outpost brought cheers to the others. Some talked about what nutrient paste they were going to eat while others dreamt about hours of sleep they could take. Some even talked about their shot of being transferred to Aya. Everyone wanted a chance to live on Aya. Only one could live there for so long before they were transferred off world. Tulae, on the other end, was probably the only Angaran who would have gladly traded her turn for a visit to Havarl. She even fantasized about traveling to Kadara. Though that dream was always shot down by Saraf. Kadara was run over by alien exiles now and things were bad. Saraf felt that place was not one for them to raise a family.

Epaf gasped loudly as he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet ahead of the group. Tulae followed his gaze to see a huge cloud of smoke coming in the direction of the outpost! Her heart stopped. Her mind flashed quickly to Saraf. She quickly gave a look to Epaf for the order, but she couldn’t wait for it. Ambush or not, she needed to get to her love! “Saraf!” She cried out the name as she ran as fast as she could. The others shouted in alarm and followed behind her. 

Her leader was at her heels within seconds and he pushed ahead to assess the situation. “Watch for ambush!” 

Tulae tried to make a mental note of her surroundings, but all she could think of was Saraf. As they got closer, they noticed the entire outpost was destroyed by a fire that was still smoldering. Two Angaran forms were found with their blood turning the snow blue around them. Epaf knelt down to assess the casualties and for Tulae’s sake, the deceased were not Saraf. Tulae jumped over a charred step and entered what was left of the entrance. “Saraf!” There were no noises inside the complex. Holes were in the wall that were from a Kett rifle. 

“Where is the Moshae?” A female Angaran from her team came up beside as she looked around. “Where is Vehn Terev?”

“Saraf!” Tulae ignored the other’s question and made it back into the same room she left previously. There was no sign of him at all. She pushed away some debris and felt her eyes tearing up. Her terminal was completely smashed. All her research…. 

“The Moshae is gone!” The female ran back out of the complex to alert the others and Epaf.

Trying to sort through the charred bits, Tulae sighed and exited the building to see where the others were. Epaf was examining the ground where the snow was littered with both vehicle tracks and footprints. “Kett…” His expression hollow. “They were here. Several of them.”

“A night raid?” Another male asked out loud as he looked on. “We have a small outpost, why hit this one?”

“The Moshae….”Tulae met Epaf’s gaze as he searched his mind for answers. “They knew…they knew she was here.”

“Why are there not more bodies?” The same female from earlier threw her hands up in frustration.

“They took them,” Epaf stood back up and logged into his communicator. “This is Epaf. The Moshae has been captured. Repeat. The Moshae has been taken! We need a transport here to do a perimeter scan.”

The radio crackled from the weather’s interference till finally a male voice came online. “Message received and will be forwarded to Central Command. Transport enroute. ETA one hour.”

Muttering under his breath, Epaf sighed. “We don’t have that much time.”

“Then we go for them.” Tulae’s face was filled with determination as she picked up a weapon from one of the fallen Angaran.

“Are you mad? We don’t know how many there are,” The purple skinned male next to her shook his head.

“They think they got all of us.” Epaf countered as he looked around. “We are armed and part of the Resistance. It’s our duty to get the Moshae back. Whatever the costs are.”

“I’m getting back Saraf.” Tulae felt her entire body shake. She couldn’t even fathom where he was. She just hoped they got to him in time. She wasn’t known in the Resistance as a true “fighter.” That was Saraf. She was the scientist and he was the warrior. He would spend his evenings practicing and training while she analyzed artifacts that were collected. Before being dispersed to Voeld, she would sit along the Moshae as one of her students and learn more about the Remnant and the Kett. That’s how she met Jaal. He was a student too, but not one of the good ones. In fact he dropped out. He and Saraf shared the same community mother but not the true mother. He known the two before they became mates. Jaal was always withdrawn. Opposite of Saraf. He approached her one day after she was leaving class and asked her to meet him at the Tavetaan for a drink. She would never forget that day. A lot of Angaran were forgotten over the years once they were captured by the Kett. She was not going to forget him. She was going to get him back.

**********************************  
A few hours later of following the tracks out from their site, they came across a Kett armored transport vehicle. Epaf halted his group and assessed the situation. The vehicle was stopped and appeared to have been stopped for a while. There was movement so definitely Kett around. “How many?” Tulae whispered as she felt adrenaline rushing inside her. 

Epaf held up two fingers. He even turned back to look at the team, puzzled. There was no way that only two Kett could do the damage that was done nor capture the encampment including the Moshae. “They could be inside though.” He looked over at the other male for his opinion.

The other male, known as, Norap, came to Epaf’s side and looked on. “Could be an ambush. Though if we keep anyone back, we lose what forces we have.”

“Let’s rush them.” Epaf took a breath and gripped his weapon tighter. “On my mark.” Tulae nodded her head and did the same. This was it… her eyes stared at the transport’s doors. Any minute…

Epaf leaped up and charged at the unexpected Kett. He unleashed a barrage of ammo and caught one Kett chosen squarely in the chest. The damage to the torso became too much and the loss of blood was great. The Kett stumbled over before being able to fire back. His comrade rushed around the transport and opened fire. Though he wasn’t able to set his sights on the entire group of five Angaran coming at him. Tulae took the opportunity and nailed it in the shoulder and then the head. The Kett wailed before falling over, dead in the snow. 

Now the entire area was calm. Epaf gathered his breath and opened the transport back doors. Tulae held her breath. However, it was what she feared….the transport was empty! “Skkut! It’s empty!” Their leader banged the door hard with his fist.

Tulae jumped inside and looked around. A piece of fabric caught her eye. She leaned down to pick it up and realized it was the same as from Saraf’s. Her fingertips gingerly ran over the cloth and she held it up to her nose. His scent…how she longed for him. “He-he was here….”

Norap jumped in the vehicle behind her and looked over her shoulder. “They wanted us to know they were here. This was planned. The Kett knew what they were doing.”

“Where would they take them?” Tulae defeatedly jumped back down. 

Epaf looked past the transport and in the distance ahead, he saw the faint glimpse of the Kett facility that towered up towards the sky. “There. Just like all the others….”

With her heart sinking, Tulae felt her knees giving away and she collapsed to the ground. She knew what that meant. Those who were taken to the facility, never came back. Saraf was going to be lost forever to her... “We have to go there…”

Without missing a beat, Epaf shook his head. “No.”

Tulae looked at him incredulously. “Why not?”

“That facility is well protected. We do not have the man power to do an attack right now.” 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing! She stood back up and got right into Epaf’s face. Her body shook with fear and rage. “I am going there! I have to get back Saraf!”

“He’s gone, Tulae,” Epaf replied back coolly as his eyes painfully met hers.

“No!” Tulae shook her head feverishly as she felt tears come down her face. “He’s not gone! He’s just there! We can get him back! They won’t expect us!”

Epaf looked back at the facility and then sighed hard. He moved around Tulae and started to walk back the direction they came. “Let’s go meet the transport. It will be an evac now. We can get back to the main base and wait for our next orders.”

Tulae bawled her fists as the tears continued to pour down her face like water on Havarl. She clenched her jaw tightly. “I’m going.”

“No you’re not,” Epaf stopped to look back at her. 

“I am.” Tulae ignored him as she stepped ahead but Epaf swiftly grabbed her. She struggled to break free. “Let me go!”

He grabbed her arms roughly and shook her. “Tulae! He’s gone! We need to go! Any longer and you will die. The journey is too far away from a heat source. We will need to regroup at central command.”

Tulae stared back at him and felt herself breaking down. She began to sob harder. “I can’t let Saraf go. The Kett will kill him.”

Epaf held her tightly to him. “Be strong, young one. The Kett will use this against you. Do not let them.”

***************************  
Days later…

“So this is a soy bean plant.” Cora pointed over to the next plant in the makeshift greenhouse room on the Tempest.

“An s-oy plant?” Jaal squatted down to give the tiny specimen a glance. “May I ask what it is for?”

“Can be used in a variety of things including milk.”

“Millllk?” Jaal tilted his head as she reached out to touch the leafling. “Hmm…I’m not sure I understand.”

Cora laughed as she watched the Angaran before her stand back up with a puzzled look on his face. “I guess you Angaran used different terminology for things. So milk is-“The blonde paused as she saw Suvi standing in the doorway.

“Sorry to bother,” The short haired science officer spoke up with a nervous look on her face. “Jaal, a private vid comm message came in for you. I thought you would like to know.”

“You think Ryder would mind me using your ship for the message while she’s gone on her mission?” Jaal turned back to look at the second-in-command.

“Not at all,” Cora motioned for him to follow her out onto the second floor open area and up the ramp to the meeting area. Jaal remembered it was the same place that Celeste had her meeting about Jaal’s presence on the Tempest as the envoy. “Just access the terminal and it should connect you to the sender.”

“Uh, thank you, Cora,” Jaal moved over and pulled up the terminal as instructed. A few seconds passed before a holo vid image of Tulae was displayed. Her demeanor was a lot different than he remembered of her on Aya. The lust for adventure and science escaped her and her face was filled with pain and loss. 

“Jaal, thank my mothers that you answered,” Sadness filled her voice.

“I am here, Tulae. Is something wrong?” He noticed the pause in her form. “Where is Saraf?”

The name struck a chord and he could hear her fighting back tears. “The Kett took him, Jaal. Him and the Moshae.”

The news was unsettling and Jaal felt like the breath was knocked out of him. Even though he was kicked out of the class he was in for not being a good student of the Moshae, he still revealed her as an exceptional woman. His departure did not cause a trench between their friendship. The Moshae was revealed highly among several Angaran, especially those in the Resistance. Her aid is what gave them an edge in the battles. “What happened?!” 

“Some of us went out to track the worm on Voeld. I was helping with the expedition. The Moshae was at our outpost for rest while she was traveling to another encampment to render aid. While we were gone, the Kett raided the outpost and took everyone. We tracked down the Kett we thought that had them but there were only two. They were taken to the Kett facility on Voeld. Do you know of it?”

“I have heard it….” A low growl came from Jaal’s throat as the news of this tremendous loss was still sinking in. 

“We are back at the main base for the Resistance. They won’t set foot on that place, but we can’t leave Saraf there to die. I know he’s still alive. Please, Jaal, I don’t know what to do….” Her voice quivered.

Jaal sighed hard as he looked around. He needed to talk to Celeste quickly and she was still down on Eos checking on their recently placed outpost. “I will talk to the Pathfinder as soon as she is back. We will get them back. Stay strong and clear.”

There was a beat and Tulae closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. “You too, Jaal.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half for the attack on the Kett facility in Voeld. Celeste Ryder, Drack and Jaal accompany the Angaran team inside. What they will find will horrify Jaal. The fate of their friend will change Tulae forever.

Lost Forever  
Part II

 

Jaal was examining a piece of the Initiative armor chest plate when he heard the door to the room he took refuge in slide open. The warm smiling face of Celeste Ryder greeted him. Her deep blue eyes quickly flashing over to him filled with concern. “I read your email, Jaal. You said it was urgent.”

Standing up from his desk, Jaal took a deep breath to remain his composure. Every ounce of his being wanted to dart out the room and give Kallo the coordinates, but he respected the fact that he was on Ryder’s ship and this was not an Angaran vessel. As much it frustrated him, he was only the envoy, temporary crew. Efra would eventually get him back on Aya. For now he had to plead his case and hope that Celeste would see the urgency. Clearing his throat, he lifted his face to look at her after gathering his thoughts. “The Moshae has been captured on Voeld.” He took another breath and felt his body wanting to go into panic mode. The Moshae Sjefa was highly respected among the Angara, especially the Resistance. She was the common peace negotiator between the Resistance and the Roekkar. Her gentle approach to issues made her very approachable. As a student, he learned much from her and respected her knowledge of the Kett and the Remnant that plagued their galaxy. “She was staying at my friend’s outpost on Voeld and the camp was raided. Everyone was taken….” His body shook. “Ryder, I-I have to get my friend and the Moshae back.”

“Jaal…” His name rolled off her lips tenderly as she approached and gently patted him on the shoulder. “I remember you telling me about her earlier on. She must mean a lot to your people.” Her voice hardened, “I can see why Kett took her. You said your friend also got captured?”

“Yes. Saraf. He and I share the same mother though not our real mothers. He and his mate, Tulae, are part of the Resistance on Voeld.”

“And his mate? Did she make it?” 

Jaal hung his head sadly as he remembered the pain and panic that flooded Tulae’s message. “She was out on a scientific expedition and when her team returned, everyone was gone.” A low growl came from his throat. “Ryder, I have to get the Moshae and my brother back.”

“I’ll tell Kallo to head to Voeld immediately. Just get in with your contact. Whatever help you need.”

Jaal felt his heart flutter hearing her sincere concern. Never in his lifetime beside his own mothers did someone treat him like this. “Ryd-“Another breath. “Celeste…thank you. You make me feel…ah, special.”

 

Celeste flashed him another smile. “Right back at you.”

Jaal followed her out the door as he went up to the terminal to get a message out to Voeld. “So who will be accompanying us?”

Celeste stopped and grinned even bigger. “I know just the old man for the job. Some cold would do him some good.”

Jaal frowned. “You don’t mean….”

******************************************  
“Ryder, have you heard Krogans hate the cold? I feel like there’s ice forming in my crack,” Drack barked his complaint as he trudged through the blizzard of snow. They were climbing up the ridge to where the Resistance headquarters camp was. A few warming lamps caught them along the way to give them some relief.

“I don’t hear Jaal complaining,” Celeste teased as she reached the last ledge to climb up. She could hear her breath almost freezing in her helmet. If they didn’t have these warming lamps….she didn’t even want to think about it.

“The Angaran have adapted,” Jaal added as he took up the rear behind the burly Krogan. Snow now covered the back of the large armor. “I don’t mind it at all.”

“Good. Try to stand out here for a few hours while I seek shelter.” Drack huffed his way up the last ledge and slowed his pace as they neared.

A female Angaran was standing away from a group of Resistance fighters and looked their way. Her face lit up as bright as the lamp when she saw their approach. “Jaal!” She exclaimed as she happily ran towards them. She laughed with delight as she hugged him tightly. “You came! I knew you would!”

“Hush now, Tulae. You know I would not leave my brother behind or you.” He hugged her tightly back.

The Angaran’s eyes glassed over from the tears that were forming up. “They wouldn’t go to the facility, Jaal. They said they lost too many already trying to go inside. We need to bring him back. Promise me that you will.” Her words rushed quickly.

“You must be the human Pathfinder,” A male Angaran scoffed as he walked up to them. He stopped beside Tulae and gave a hard glance towards Jaal and then to Celeste. “Jaal, what is this nonsense about raiding the facility? It’s a suicide mission against the tehet. I tried to explain this to Tulae but she’s gosan yar daar.”

Celeste blinked and tilted her head in confusion. “Come again?”

“Uh, being stubborn,” Jaal translated. “Tehet is a word we use for the Kett.”

“Right.” She turned her eyes back to the Angaran before her. “Are you Commander Heckt?”

“No. I am Epaf. Heckt is over there.” The male pointed to the group behind him.

Celeste sidestepped around him and approached the others. “Commander Heckt?’

A more lightly skinned Angaran male standing next to a transport shuttle looked her way. “I am Commander Heckt. Are you the Pathfinder that Jaal said was coming?”

“I’m Celeste Ryder, the human Pathfinder. The Moshae has been captured.”

“Believe me, we are trying to scramble but if they have her at the facility, we just don’t have the man power.”

“Maybe my AI can help?”

“Ryder’s Sam can help us penetrate the facility’s defenses. We would have a better chance.” Jaal took her side. His soul felt like it was on his fire. This had to work! They had to get his brother and Moshae back! 

Heckt rubbed his chin. He moved his eyes over to Epaf and Tulae who took up the rear of the group. “Certainly couldn’t hurt and a small group would definitely catch them off guard. I’m gain. If we can get the Moshae and all the others we lost then let’s do it. Just get on the shuttle and I’ll tell my pilot to get ready.” He jerked his head towards the shuttle next to him. “Epaf and Tulae, I want you with me.”

Tulae gave a glance over to the Angaran beside her. His body became tense by the order as if he hesitated on carrying it out. She gingerly took his arm. “Please, Epaf. I need Saraf back. This could be our chance.”

Epaf sighed hard. “Okay.” He then smiled. “If I can say I breached the facility, maybe I can get a promotion.”

*****************************************  
The trip to the Kett facility was solemn and at first the only noise was the sound of others checking their gear and weapons. Celeste took her spot next to Heckt and the two were softly conversing their plan of attack. Jaal got up and moved over to where Tulae was sitting. His jaw was clenched. “Tulae, I didn’t want you to come too.”

Tulae felt her fingers shake as she loaded up her own rifle. She never really been in combat, that was Saraf’s department. “I have to do this, Jaal.” She glared hard at him. “I am getting him back.”

Jaal became quiet by her response as if he was pondering on some type of argument to debate his point. However, he remained quiet and then patted her on the shoulder. “Stay clear.”

“We are almost here. Get ready to debark,” The pilot called out from the cockpit and they could feel the shuttle descending. 

Tulae fumbled faster to get her rifle ready but she was so nervous she dropped some ammo. Jaal reached down and quickly swift them up. His blue eyes met hers as she reached down to do the same. “Stay safe. Do not let the Kett shake you.”

“I will be fine.” Tulae felt the cold air of Voeld hit her skin as the shuttle door opened. Heckt and Ryder were the first ones out then Epaf and Drack. Tulae and Jaal took the rear. The soft snow caught their feet as they landed and Tulae looked up to see the massive structure ahead of them. Her neck strained as she tried to see the very top of it. “It’s so huge!” The dreading feeling of not getting Saraf back started to fill her mind. Shaking her head, she armed her rifle and followed the others to the barrier that blocked their entrance.

“Okay, fan out and let the Pathfinder work!” Heckt ordered as he took Celeste’s side. 

Celeste ran over to one area of the shield to do a scan. Tulae’s heart raced as she kept her large eyes at the facility before her. Deep within her soul, she could hear Saraf calling out for her. Was he hurt? Was he being tortured? She had to get to him!

“Got it!” Celeste yelled out moments later in triumph. Just as the shield disappeared, large growls could be heard from behind.

“Ambush!” Epaf screamed as several wraiths appeared from their cloaking forms. 

One was coming right at her. Tulae trembled as she lifted her rifle to open fire. She felt her fingers fumbling with the trigger. The creature’s razor sharp teeth stared right at her as it stalked her. “Skkut!” Feeling her finger finally resting against the trigger, she squeezed and the rifle open a barrage of ammo. The rounds ripped through the creature’s skin and brought it down only a foot away. Her breath was rapid and she felt her chest heaving as she stared down at its bloody lifeless form. 

“Did we get them all?” Ryder called to the group. Several nods came back in return. She then jumped into the ventilation shaft opened and used her own assault rifle to tear through the vent. “Sam says we can enter through here.”

The Angaran followed behind Jaal and Drack. Tulae was in the middle. She felt the vicious cold from the outside of Voeld leaving her body. Celeste led the group to what look like an overlook to a large chamber below. The area was filled with Kett. She held up her fist to stop the group. Heckt moved around to take her side. “I can’t believe we are in this place. What’s the order?” He whispered to their leader.

“They don’t know we are here yet,” Celeste pursed her lips together as she contemplated an attack plan.

“So why don’t we let them know?” Drack wiggled his way up to the front of the group. The Krogan was itching for some action.

Celeste nodded and switched over to her sniper rifle. “Let’s see if we can get one shot in.” She lowered her head down to the scope and took aim. Her finger rested calmly on the trigger. Second later, she shot and the round bore right through the skull of the unsuspected Kett below. Brain matter flew over on his colleague who jumped back in alarm. Suddenly, the whole room lit up with Kett firing in their direction. “Take them down!” Celeste ducked behind cover to switch rifles. Drack roared loudly and jumped down to the chaos below first. 

Tulae’s eyes went wide as she stood in awe amidst the firefight below to see the large room. “I can’t believe I’m here!”

Epaf pushed her aside to safety. “Stay alive so we can have a story to share when we get back!” 

Tulae gathered her wits about her and moved down next to Jaal. The Angaran male glanced her direction. “Stay near me, Tulae!” 

“I’ll help you!” Tulae took aim and squeezed the trigger. The movement was becoming more natural. The ammo ripped apart the knee joints of one Kett. He stumbled back and then Jaal’s ammo caught him in the lower abdomen. 

Drack charged past them and head-butted a Kett against a console and then smacked another across the room. He laughed as he engaged a third. “This is fun!”

Tulae blinked and gave her compatriot beside her a puzzled look. “Why is he so calm?”

Celeste smiled as she watched Drack take out the final Kett. “Because he’s a Krogan. They enjoy it.”

Drack wiped the Kett blood off his armor and chuckled. “It’s in my blood.”

“Do we have time to look around?” Commander Heckt asked their team lead as his eyes darted over to one of the consoles.

“See what we can come up. We may need information on where to go.” Celeste took to another console.

A scrambled holo image caught Tulae’s eyes. She moved over and when she neared, the image cleared and the shape of the Archon formed. It was a recording so he was not aware of their presence. His dark demeanor loomed over her and she felt chills go down her body. “So that’s the monster that has been ordering the kidnapping of our friends?” Epaf took her side. He scoffed, “Doesn’t look very tough.”

“I have heard stories from the elders that he seemed almost godlike to them when he first arrived to Aya. The streets were filled with parades and cheers. He promised us greatness.” Tulae’s voice quivered as her eyes remained on the holo.

Jaal huffed as he joined them. “What greatness is this?”

“I think it will be best if we split up here. The facility is too large for us to remain a group. We won’t have much time until they bring reinforcements from other areas on Voeld.” Celeste called them before her. 

“I agree,” Heckt nodded as his looked back to his own team. “How should we split up, Pathfinder?”

“You know your team well, Commander. Take them and see if you can divert attention away from us. We are going to look for Moshae Sjefa. She will probably be well-guarded.”

Tulae’s mouth gaped when she heard the order and she looked at Jaal pleadingly. Even if she was out of order, she had to protest. They couldn’t just look for the Moshae. They had to get everyone out! Including Saraf! “Pathfinder, please find Saraf. Let me come with you.”

Celeste’s blue eyes looked her way very apologetically. “It’s best that you stay with your team. I’ll see if I can find any other survivors.”

Jaal anticipated his friend’s protest further and gently held her arm. “Ryder knows what she is doing, Tulae.”

“But Jaal-“Tulae squirmed to break free. 

“Trust me. We will find him,” Jaal’s stared hard at hers. His grip loosening up some.

“Then it’s settled. We will get those Kett bastards,” Commander Heckt opened the room that led on further. 

Epaf motioned Tulae to follow them and the three disappeared through the door leaving Celeste and the others behind. Jaal looked at the now closed door. “Good luck, my friend.”  
*****************************  
The number of Kett opposition was a lot less than the three Angaran anticipated as they made their way deeper into the facility. Was it truly this easy? If only they had raided this place sooner. Why would the Kett trouble themselves so from penetration of the outside when the inside was lightly guarded? It didn’t’ make any sense. So far only a few Kett soldiers were found lingering around in the hallways. Even with the limited number of fighters, the Angaran were able to make short work of them. Finally after what it felt like countless hallways, Heckt called them over near a room. “This place doesn’t make any sense.” The older voiced his concern.

“I agree. Where the hell is everyone?” Epaf looked around to make sure they were not going to be caught off guard.

“Where are the prisoners?” Tulae raised her own concern. “Surely, they are still at this facility.” Did the Kett move them from the facility to another sector? Was this base only a front?

Heckt dug through his pack and pulled out a few explosives that were synced in with a wireless detonator. “We will need to flush them out like fiends I suppose. Most of them I suspect are with the Moshae. Ryder and her team will be dealing with them.” He handed each of them an explosive. “Plant these nearby and come back.”

 

*****************************************************  
Jaal was beginning to wonder if Celeste let the other Angarans including his friend go off on a suicide mission. The facility on their end was mostly quiet except for a few Kett here and there. Where was everyone? He was studying the latest room’s surroundings as Celeste moved over to a console that was before a large covered open window. After interacting with the console, the window became clearer and revealed a rather large room below. This gathered Jaal’s attention. The Angaran Resistance fighter/envoy to the Tempest moved over to see what his friends were looking at. Down below the room had a large built statute of the Archon and was filled with both Kett and Angaran. Free Angaran! Those below showed no sign of resistance. It didn’t make any sense. Jaal pressed his face closer to see if he could make out who was before him. “What is this?” He never seen anything like it.

In front of the group was a female Kett who spoke to them. She was telling them that they were chosen by Archon and to be exalted. This word he never heard before. What did she mean by exaltation? The other Kett in the room repeated her last sentence and then the Angaran willingly, almost in a trance like state, moved forward and entered each pod that was designated for them. This behavior bewildered him. “What?” He looked over at Celeste for some hopeful explanation. “Why are they not resisting?”

Celeste narrowed her eyes as she looked on. Her facial expression was perplexed as well. “Looks like some sort of ritual.”

Jaal turned his attention back to the display before him. “I know Saraf and the Moshae. They are not down there.” He then lifted his gaze up to the hanging pods above the audience; “But maybe one of those pods.” What was the purpose of pods? Some sort of cryostasis? Transport? Cells? There had to be a reason to not just kill them. Taking prisoners didn’t seem very Kett like. The sound of Epaf’s voice broke his thoughts. “You wanted a distraction? We just set our plan on fire.” 

Seconds later, a large boom shook their room as a distant area of the facility erupted in an explosion. A wailing klaxon came online. Everyone in the opposite room became disturbed and looked around for some sort of explanation for the discord. The female Kett in charge turned to address a vid call from the Archon himself. The Archon seemed very alert to the current situation but yet he was calm about it. He and the female exchanged words and he mentioned the words, “final exaltation.” Jaal turned his head to Celeste, hoping that Sam could make sense of all this. “Final exaltation. What is final?!”   
*************************************  
Epaf laughed as the group ran down another hall that was near where they set off the explosives. “I bet we really pissed them off.”

“Stay alert, Epaf! We may have bitten off more than we can chew.” Heckt snapped as he looked back the direction they came. He then turned back to the way they were going. “There’s a large room up ahead. Let’s pin them down here.”

Tulae entered the chamber ahead. Just feet inside, she froze in her tracks as she glanced at her surroundings. The area seemed not very like Kett but more angelical. Some sort of worship place? Commander Heckt sealed off the room and then hurried over to the group. “Where in the galaxy are we?”

“This is unreal…..” Tulae was lost for words as she examined structures of the Archon that had to be hand sculpted. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over the relic. “Some sort of sanctuary?”

“You mean like a church?” Heck scoffed as he took her side. “These blasted vermin can’t have a religion.”

“Not all religions are nice,” Tulae pointed out matter-of-factly.

“I found a side room down here! I hear voices!” Epaf called to the opposite side of the chamber. 

Commander Heckt held up his hand to motion Epaf not to go and gave one more look to the sealed door. Growling in frustration, he moved ahead and armed his rifle. “Could be Kett.” He stood at the opened door and strained his head as far as he would let himself to peer inside.

“They don’t sound like Kett….” Tulae’s eyes became wide as she honed in on the voices. “They are Angaran!” She scurried off inside, ignoring her commander’s protests or the nagging voice in her mind to be cautious. Time was of the essence! If Saraf was here….she had to move. The Kett would be on them any minute and she had to make sure her love was safe. She rounded another bend and paused when she saw a small group of five-ten female and male Angaran standing there. Their out of sorts’ faces turned and looked at her as if she was some sort of alien. There were no guards around and they were not restrained. Tulae didn’t know what to make of this find. 

“Scattered stars! What is going on?” Epaf blinked as he came into the room. “You are free! Why are you standing around?” The male seemed impatient. The room was a dead end and if the Kett outside broke the chamber’s seal, they would be locked inside.

The Angaran just blinked at them with their wide-eyed looks. Commander Heckt cleared his throat. “They look like they don’t know us.”

“Maybe from another planet. Havarl? Still…why won’t they talk to us.” Tulae chewed her lip. 

Heckt nodded his head in agreement to his female companion and then eyed the group again. “I’m Commander Heckt of the Resistance on Voeld. I need the ranking officer to give me a status report.”

“Maybe they are Roekkar,” Epaf shrugged when no answer was given.

Heckt threw up his hands. “Don’t you realize this place is crawling with Kett! We need to leave! Get out of here!” He roughly grabbed one by the arm.

The female he grabbed, didn’t flinch and looked at him as if she was in no danger. “We have been chosen. We are waiting to be blessed with their gift.” The others voiced their agreement.

Taken back, Heckt shook his head. “For all the planets…they believe this nonsense!”

Epaf eyed their backtrack worriedly. “We need to go.”

Tulae reached out and desperately grabbed another male’s arm. “They are lies! They will kill you! We need to be going!” Was this all that was left? Mindless souls waiting for whatever blessing the Kett had planned for them. What was the blessing? The male jerked his arm away and gave her a strange look.

“Epaf, lead the way out! We need to rendezvous back with Ryder’s team. We have wasted too much time.” Heckt gritted his teeth from the difficult situation he had to make. 

“What? The Kett will kill them!” Tulae protested.

“They will kill us first!” Heckt grabbed her hand and jerked her after him motioning Epaf to follow him. “We are getting out of this place! Epaf, contact Commander Do Xeel. We need more fighters and scientists here.”

“Commander Heckt! What’s your status?” Celeste’s voice cracked through their radio comm.

Heckt maneuvered to respond. “We came across some sort of church. We found a room of prisoners who were entranced or something. Nobody from the recent outpost though. Couldn’t convince them to evacuate so we had to leave them behind.”

“We saw some Angaran pods and some strange ritual, but I’ll have to fill you in later. No Moshae yet.”

“Did you find Saraf? Please Jaal!” Tulae’s voice strained. The search was becoming more and more desolate. Especially after covering this much ground so far and not many of signs of anyone they knew.  
*********************************************  
“We will find him, Tulae. I promise.” Jaal answered his friend, but he knew pretty much the same fate that she was thinking. He tried to block out that image from his mind. They have come too far now. He would not lose the Moshae nor his brother to these Kett fiends! Taking a left, he followed Celeste to another open room. The sound of ominous chanting could be heard within. A decontamination shield divided the entry to the main area. Jaal leered over Ryder’s shoulder as the woman before him hunkered down to the right of the shield. 

Drack took Celeste’s left and whipped his thick neck to the side to see if he could use his peripheral vision to scan inside. “This place is starting to creep me out, Ryder.”

“Shhh,” Celeste held up her finger to her lips and then turned to see her Angaran friend standing there out in the open. “Sam, can you do anything of this decontamination shield? Jaal, get down!”

Jaal complied but his eyes stayed captivated to what was happening before him. An assembly line of containment pods fed through the room at the top at a slow pace. Suddenly, the line stopped and one pod was released. The pod lowered down by some unseen force and hovered. Another female Kett accompanied by two Destineds stood below, looking up at the pod. The female closed her eyes and then levitated up towards the stopped pod. Within seconds, she was right at eye length of it. The eerie chanting continued throughout the entire display. The pod opened into several pieces and a naked purple skinned Angaran male was revealed. His hands were crossed purposefully over his chest and his eyes were closed. Jaal leaned up as much as he could without being exposed to see more. The shield that blocked them did skewer his visibility. The female Kett opened out her arms and revealed two syringes in each her hands. Like a puppeteer controlling its gollum, the Angaran outstretched his arms as well. He became conscious and aware of his surroundings. He looked around trying to get his bearings. Jaal then caught sight of his facial markings. It was Saraf! Before he had a chance to react, the female pushed her hands outwards and injected the syringes into the clavicle area of his upper chest bilaterally. Saraf groaned in sudden pain as his body winced backwards. Horrible cracking could be heard and Saraf continued to wail in pain. The unthinkable happened next! The entire flesh on Saraf’s body cracked with lines and his head whipped back violently, his eyes sunk back and covered over with a black ooze. Then the ooze poured over his body. His body began to tremor. Then the form dropped to the ground. More bony cracking noises could be heard. The vertebrae could almost be seen. Jaal watched on helplessly. Suddenly the sound of the transformation and pain stopped and he saw the body stood back up. The purple familiar flesh of the Angaran was gone and now a dry rocky gray exterior was seen. “What is going on?” Jaal moved to see better around the female Kett that blocked his view. His foot hit the backside of Drack.

“Watch it!” Drack barked at him.

Then he saw it…the nightmare that he witnessed just seconds ago. The familiar face of his brother was gone and there stood the face of his enemy. A Kett. A dutiful soldier now for the Archon. The Kett did not vary from the others. It didn’t make any sense. What was the purpose of this? Were the Kett turning Angaran into more of them? Is this why not many Angaran were found inside? Why no one came back? If they did, they came back as something new. 

The decontamination shield was dropped and without thinking, Jaal rushed in with his assault rifle in hand. The Kett female became alert to his presence and hissed in anger. “Kill them!”

“Be ready! Open fire!” Celeste broke to the right to engage.

Drack roared loudly in response. “Time for good old Krogan blood rage!”

Jaal’s sight never left Saraf. The new Kett was given his own rifle and he moved to the left with rest of his new brethren to fight them. They couldn’t kill Saraf! He was not their enemy! There had to be a way to save his friend! His brother! “No! Wait! Save the Angara! Be careful! Don’t kill him!” He darted behind cover and then rolled to the right. He had to move carefully. 

The female leader of the Kett hissed again and set her sights on Celeste. “Nonbeliever!” 

Drack caught her off guard and grabbed her foot as she moved past him and threw her to the wall hard with sickening thud. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Celeste used the opportunity to open fire on few incoming Kett. Jaal lost sight of Saraf and strained his head to desperately find his brother. All the Kett were mixed together! He couldn’t tell them apart! “No, Celeste! Please,” He yelled out as he made his way closer. 

Ryder ducked to avoid the counter fire and winced as the bullets pinged off the console she took refuge behind. “He’s shooting at us!”

Drack began to help out as he shot at them from his position. “Don’t think he will stop if we ask nicely.” 

This was all too much. “Monsters!” Jaal screamed in fury as he shot at the Kett forces. Hatred filled his veins. How dare they put him in this predicament! “Time to die!”

“That’s the spirit!” Drack applauded as he made short work of the one Kett closest to him. 

After two more were dispatched, the room was quiet and littered about with Kett corpses. Jaal walked around trying to examine each to determine which his brother was. “Jaal….” Celeste called to him. She motioned to the deceased one on the far side of the room. “That’s him. I kept track. I’m sorry...”

Jaal froze. “Did I-?”

“No…I did. I’m sorry. He would have killed you, Drack and me if we gave him the chance.” She sighed hard as if she was anticipating his anger.

Instead Jaal went to the Kett’s side and dropped to his knees. He stared down at the fighter still as if he was his brother. In his eyes, he could see his sibling’s still purple skinned form. He began to sob, choking on the tears that flooded his face. “They… are us.”

“Jaal….” Celeste reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her touch brought some sort of comfort to him. His emotions were off the chart. He felt pain and anger in a race to compete against one another. What will he tell his mother? Tulae? 

Drack came over to them after scoping out the rest of the room. “We don’t have much time.” The time for mourning was cut short. “Let’s keep looking. This isn’t the only room.”

“They are us…” Jaal repeated himself. His mind flashed to memories of fighting Kett throughout his time with the Resistance, with Ryder. “How many have I killed? Not knowing? Ryder….I did not know. Tulae…what will I tell her?”

“How can I help?” Celeste was at his side still. Her attention squarely on the troubled fighter before her. “What do you need?”

Jaal lifted his head and looked upon her soft smiling face. “That is kind. I don’t know.” He finally brought himself to stand up. They had to keep pushing. He would have to leave his brother here. In this treacherous form.

“Then we need to keep finding the Moshae. If anyone can understand what this means to the Angaran, it’s her.” Celeste waited a moment to make sure he was okay before heading over to Drack who was waiting for the team at the door. She then stopped and pivoted on her foot to address Jaal once more. “When the time is right to tell your friend, be honest.” She answered his earlier question. “It will be hard to process, but don’t say a word until we get the Moshae to safety. We need her focused.”  
************************************  
After double backing to the direction that Celeste and her team went, their handiwork was left. The halls were littered with splatters of Kett blood and dead Kett. Heavy gunfire was heard further in the facility. An aggressive tough battle was ensuing and this hastened their steps! What felt like forever, they came across an empty room with several Kett bodies including what appeared to a deceased female Kett. “A new one for us.” Epaf knocked the lifeless body lightly with his foot. 

“They must have had trouble with this group. No Angaran here though,” Heckt grunted. 

Tulae was eying each dead Kett form. She cringed at their grotesque faces. So this was their enemy? She never seen this one up close before. Luckily, they were dead. “Tulae! Come on now. Not much further,” Epaf called to her as he and Heckt waited by the door. Tulae gave another dead Kett a glance before heading over to regroup. She just had to find Saraf! There had to be hope with this many Kett killed!

Minutes later, they came to a large opening that led out to the landing pad. Signs of battle were all over. Still no sign of Ryder’s team. “Ryder! Come in.” Heckt was becoming frustrated. Why were they not able to rejoin yet?

“Commander!” Celeste’s voice crackled over the comm. Wind was distorting the feed. “We have the Moshae and are nearing the landing area!” 

Heckt looked to her direction and some blurred images amongst the windblown snow of Kett fighters. “I see you brought company too.”

“The Kett are trying to surround us! Shuttle is inbound! Get here!”

“Move past the Kett? Gotcha.” Heckt looked back at Epaf and Tulae. “Hard fight up ahead, but we need to get to that shuttle. Duck and evade. If you engage too long, you will be left behind.”

Tulae followed them. “Are we coming back for rest of the captives?” She tried to look back at the facility as she felt the icy chill of the unforgiving weather outside becoming closer. There was no response back. Either they couldn’t hear her due to the wind and gunfire or they didn’t know what to say.

Tulae tried to shout louder, but the wind was so violent outside that it burned her throat. She kept her mouth tightly closed until as she darted around Kett fighters. Epaf and Heckt split apart and opened fire as they ran. Tulae jumped from place to place trying to not to be sitting target too long. She flipped in the air and then landed on both feet before running ahead. She saw Jaal and the others ahead firing at the Kett behind her. Jaal took notice of her and ran to meet her.

Jaal ushered her up the stairs to where they were. “Stay here. Ryder is going to blow up the facility and we need to get on the shuttle!” His voice boomed over the distortion.

Tulae shook her head hard. “No, Jaal! We have to search this place! Saraf could be in another room! There has to be others! I saw an empty pod in one room!” Jaal remained tight lip. Tulae glared at him angrily and pushed off of him. “I’m not leaving him!” She moved and started to make her way back down the steps towards the oncoming horde. A thunderous growl was up ahead and two giant fiends were heading their way with more Kett forces. Tulae’s heart beat faster. No matter what, she had to get back! Before she could take another step, she felt Jaal grabbing her arm and yanking her back up the steps with him and the others. “Let me go! Saraf needs to be saved!”

“He’s dead, Tulae!” Jaal yelled back.

No! She didn’t want to believe. She shook her head again. “Don’t lie to me, Jaal!”  
“I’m not.” He pulled her in closer and made sure they were at eye length. “He is dead! I found him.” 

Tulae felt herself breaking down. The entire battle around her was nothing. The sound of the transport incoming was nothing. Her knees became weak and she felt herself falling towards the ground. “Stars…no….no….” Before she could ask any questions, she felt Epaf pick her over his shoulder and carry her to the transport. The others poured in behind. Tulae slowly turned her head to look back at the facility just as the door closed to secure them in place. Several seconds after their departure, an explosion could be heard in the distance. Jaal and Celeste gave each other uncomfortable looks. The Moshae remained silent while Tulae just stared into nothingness before her.   
**************************************

About half way back, Jaal shifted his body up from the seat and moved over to Tulae. He knelt down in front of her. “Hey, you okay?”

Tulae blinked as her eyes focused on his face. Then she reached out and slapped him hard across the face. The action was so unpredictable that it shocked the entire crew and they all gave each other silent looks. Jaal’s face didn’t flinch as he looked back at her. “You left him…” She hissed through her teeth.

“He was dead, Tulae,” Jaal spoke slowly. “I wouldn’t have left him if he wasn’t.”

“It is not true. You just didn’t want me to go back inside.” She moved away from him in her seat and crossed her arms. She didn’t want to accept this. Where was his body? 

“Tulae,” Celeste spoke up from her seat. “Jaal is telling the truth. We came across a chamber and one of the Kett used some kind of injection to turn him into one of them. We watched the whole ordeal…I-I don’t know what to make of it still.”

“What?” Epaf and Heckt both asked in unison. They raised out of their seats in alarm. 

“What are you saying?” Moshae looked at Celeste for more explanation.

“I wish I could tell you more. All I know is that the Kett is calling it ‘exaltation.’ A way for them to turn other species into the Kett.”

“So, what you are saying is…” Heckt’s voice trailed off as if he lost his thoughts.

“The Angaran missing are now Kett,” Drack filled it in. There was no way to sugar coat the hard cold truth.

Tulae broke down and began to weep in her chair. Was Saraf one of the slain Kett in the facility or was it one that she shot by her own hand? Did he have any control of who he was still? Was he forced to do the Archon’s bidding? She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to go back to Aya where she and Saraf met. She wanted to start over. Free of the Resistance. Free of the war against the Kett. “Tulae, if I could-“Jaal reached out to his friend.

She recoiled. “You should have left me there!” 

“I apologize, Tulae.” Celeste spoke up again. “But the Resistance needs you. They need all of you.”  
********************************  
Hours after making it back to the base camp, Jaal was standing outside talking to Commander Heckt about their discoveries at the kett facility, when he saw Tulae walking out of one of the tents with her pack on. Her head was down and she was heading towards a shuttle. Jaal excused himself from the conversation with the commander and quickly moved to catch up to his friend. “Tulae! Wait up.”

Swearing under her breath, Tulae stopped and waited for him to come to her. Her eyes never met his. She successfully avoided him during the debrief. She was hoping she would be able to do the same before ridding herself of Voeld once and for all. “Where are you going?” Jaal glanced back at the waiting shuttle.

“Off this planet, Jaal.” She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes still glossy from the tears she shouldn’t have been able to shake off since they left. “I quit the Resistance. I’m going to Havarl.”

“Why are you quitting? The Resistance needs you!” The decision was like another slap in the face to Jaal. He stood for the Resistance and all that it stood for. Why would she abandon the cause now? The destruction to the facility was a huge blow to the Kett. She was now one of the experts. 

“They didn’t save Saraf from the Kett! They wouldn’t risk their own lives to find him! If we went sooner, he would still be with us!”

“You do not know that! That is not true!” Jaal argued.

“It is true, Jaal!” Tulae’s voice raised and then she grew quiet and balled her fists. She knew what she had to do next. Jaal had to hear. “I’m joining Akksul’s cause. He is for the Angaran. The Angarans here are sympathetic to the aliens from the Milky Way. They choose to support their cause instead of our own! That’s why they kept their men here!” 

 

Jaal heard several grumbles from nearby Angaran who was overhearing their heated exchange. He tried to remain poise despite where this was going. It was one thing to abandon the Resistance, but even another for joining the Roekkar. He despised that faction and everything they stood for. He lowered his voice threateningly, “Tulae, don’t do this…” 

“Goodbye, Jaal. Stay clear.” Tulae continued onto the waiting shuttle.

“You know what will happen if we meet again…” Jaal called out to her.

Tulae sighed and stopped outside the shuttle door. Her back remained towards him. “May the ancestors keep us apart in that case.”

THE END


End file.
